


Scarecrow & Dr. McKay

by ShaharJones



Series: Scarecrow & Dr. McKay [1]
Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaharJones/pseuds/ShaharJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doktor Rodney McKay ist ein Arzt, der sich halbtags mit viel Geduld und Einfühlungsvermögen um seine Patienten kümmert und sonst ein eher eigenbrötlerisches Leben bei seiner Schwester, ihrem Mann und seiner vergötterten Nichte verlebt. Doch eines Tages tritt der Geheimagent John Sheppard in sein Leben und bittet ihn, einen kleinen unscheinbaren Gegenstand für ihn weiterzugeben. Nur mürrisch will er der eindringlichen Bitte des Agenten nachkommen, ohne jedoch zu wissen, welche nervenaufreibende Wendung er damit seinem Leben gibt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarecrow & Dr. McKay

**Rodneys erster Fall**

Ein wildfremder Mann übergibt dem unscheinbaren und ruhigem Arzt Rodney McKay einen USB-Stick, der sein Leben verändern wird. Der Fremde ist der Geheimagent John Sheppard, der sich auf der Flucht vor dem Besitzer des Sticks befindet. Rodney gibt den Stick, der brisante Informationen enthält, jedoch nicht weiter, sondern behält ihn. Er ahnt nicht, was er dadurch auslöst: Sein Leben droht aus den Fugen zu geraten ...

 

                                                                           

Fanart made by mella68

 

## Begegnung am Flughafen

Der Empfang mit anschließender Party war bereits im vollen Gange. Die Gäste, meist äußerst einflussreche hohe Tiere aus Wirtschaft und Politik schienen sich gut zu amüsieren und genossen das eher lockere und ungezwungene Beisammen in einem alten Herrenhaus eines Politikers. Es wurde gelacht, getanzt, gescherzt und der Champagner floss unaufhörlich.

Doch scheinbar gab es in der von Feierlaune gepackten Gesellschaft auch einen Menschen, dem nicht wirklich nach Feiern und ungezwungenen Small-Talk zumute war. Er wartete auf ein bestimmtes Zeichen, auf einem Moment, der es ihm erlaubte unbemerkt zu verschwinden, um dem eigentlichen Grund seines Hierseins nachgehen zu können. Doch der Schein musste gewahrt werden, was ihm aufgrund seiner Ausbildung, jahrelanger Erfahrung und seiner momentanen Tarnung nicht besonders schwer fallen sollte.

Aber gerade seine Tarnung, beziehungsweise sein Cover, eine hübsche und wohlhabende Blondine, eine reiche Erbin eines Wirtschaftsmagnaten, machte es ihm schwer und zehrte arg an seinen Nerven und seiner Geduld. Keine Sekunde verging, in der sie ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ und ihn mit uninteressantem und geradezu langweiligem Gerede über Shopping, Freundinnen, Partys und die nervende Presse beinahe in die Knie zwang.

Er bewahrte Haltung, machte gute Miene und hoffte und betete innerlich auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, dieser regelrechten Folter zu entkommen.

„Ladys und Gentlemen, das Buffet ist eröffnet!“, lautete die Ansage der Gastgeberin, was alle Anwesenden begeistert ins Innere des Hauses trieb, doch eben jenen Mann erleichtert aufatmen ließ und ihm das Zeichen zum Start seines Vorhabens signalisierte.

„Oh, na endlich! Ich bin am verhungern. Du leistest mir doch Gesellschaft, nicht wahr?“, wandte sich die hübsche Blondine an ihr Gegenüber.

„Aber selbstverständlich. Erlaube mir nur einen kurzen Augenblick. Ich muss ein dringendes Telefonat führen und danach gehöre ich wieder ganz dir“, erwiderte der gutaussehende dunkelhaarige Mann mit einem unwiderstehlich charmanten Lächeln, als er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts nahm.

„Oh, muss das denn wirklich sein?“

„Ich fürchte ja, Kleines. Ein äußerst dringendes geschäftliches Telefonat, das keinen Aufschub duldet. Aber ich verspreche, es wird nur einen Moment dauern. Und danach werde ich es gerne mit einem Tanz wieder gutmachen“, antwortete er.

„Darauf freue ich mich schon sehr. Ich erwarte dich dann im großen Saal.“

„Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir“, gab er zurück und küsste den Handrücken der Blondine. Mit einem Lächeln sah er ihr hinterher, bis sie im Inneren des Hauses verschwunden war.

Augenblicklich beendete er das Wählen einer erfundenen Rufnummer, klappte das Handy zu und steckte es zurück in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes. Noch einmal sah er sich kurz um und als er von niemandem gesehen wurde, kletterte er über das Geländer der mittlerweile verlassenen Terrasse und schlich zum anderen Ende des Hauses.

Sein Ziel sollte im obersten Stockwerk liegen, sogar das Fenster war einen Spalt weit geöffnet. Es sollte ein Kinderspiel sein, an der seitlichen Fassade hinauf zu klettern.

Es hatte nicht ganz zehn Minuten gedauert bis er in das halbdunkle und momentan verlassene Büro dringen konnte und nun auf der Suche nach dem Zielobjekt war.  
Den Schreibtisch und den Aktenschrank hatte er schon durchwühlt, als ihm klar wurde, dass das gesuchte Objekt vermutlich gut versteckt und gesichert verwahrt sein musste.  
Das Bild an der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch fiel ihm ins Auge.

_Sollte es denn tatsächlich so einfach sein?_

Schnell nahm er das Bild von der Wand, wodurch ein kleiner Safe zum Vorschein kam.  
Die Tastenkombination, die den Safe öffnen würde ohne Alarm auszulösen, war ihm nicht bekannt. Aber das wäre kein allzu großes Problem. Einzig die Zeit saß ihm im Nacken.  
Schnell nahm er ein kleines Schweizer Taschenmesser aus seiner Tasche und löste die Verkleidung des Tastenfeldes am Safe. Auch das Handy kam erneut zum Einsatz, jedoch nicht zum telefonieren.  
Vielmehr zog er einen winzig kleinen Sensor hervor, der noch immer mit einem dünnen Kabel mit dem Telefon verbunden war und steckte ihn in eine kleine Schnittstelle am Inneren des Tastenfeldes.  
Ein kleines komprimiertes Programm, das seine findigen Kollegen in der Zentrale erfunden und auf das Mobiltelefon aufgespielt hatten, startete und entschlüsselte innerhalb weniger Augenblicke die richtige Tastenkombination des Safes.

Von da an war es nur eine Sache von Sekunden, den Safe zu öffnen, das kleine Objekt an sich zu nehmen und den ursprünglichen Zustand wieder herzustellen. Doch die Zeit schien schon zu knapp zu sein, denn er vernahm Stimmen auf dem Flur vor dem Büro.

Durch diese Tür zu entkommen und im Notfall auf „Ich habe mich verlaufen“ zu plädieren, falls er erwischt werden sollte, war nun keine Option mehr. Das würde man ihm im Leben nicht abkaufen.  
Also blieb nur die Option eines Rückzugs auf dem gleichen Wege, wie er das Zimmer betreten hatte.  
Doch schneller als geahnt öffnete sich die Tür des Büros und der Gastgeber in Begleitung von mehreren Männern trat ein und entdeckte ihn natürlich sofort.  
„Haltet ihn!“

Mit einem beherzten Sprung aus dem Fenster in einem der nah am Haus stehenden Bäume rettete sich der Fremde vor der Gefangennahme. Doch es schien der weitaus schwierigste Teil des ganzen Abends zu sein, den Kugeln zu entgehen, die ihm um die Ohren flogen.  
Jedoch schaffte er es ohne größere Blessuren vom Baum herunter zu klettern und sich eiligst aus dem Staub zu machen.

„Wer zum Teufel war das?“

„Keine Ahnung. Aber er hat die Daten!“

Der Gastgeber hatte sofort das Fehlen des kleinen Objektes in dem Safe bemerkt.

„Los hinterher! Schafft mir diesen Kerl her. Lebend. Ich will wissen, für wen er arbeitet“, wies der er seine Sicherheitsleute an, die sofort die Verfolgung über das große Anwesen aufnahmen.

Wütend knallte er den leeren Safe wieder zu.

* * * 

**Am nächsten Morgen, Washington Dulles International Airport**

„Ich verspreche dir, Rodney, ich bin in einer Woche wieder da und dann kannst du Dich auch wieder Vollzeit um Deine Patienten kümmern“, versprach Jeannie Miller, während sie hektisch und unbeholfen mit ihrer großen Umhängetasche ihrem Mann Kaleb folgte.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken Jeannie. Heute habe ich frei und ab morgen gilt Teilzeit. Das ist gar nicht so übel. Meine Patienten nehmen es mir jedenfalls nicht krumm und ich kann mich nachmittags ausgedehnt meiner Lieblingsnichte widmen.“

„Mer, du hast nur eine Nichte.“

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?“, gab Rodney grinsend zurück, während er seine Schwester immer weiter zum Check-In drängte.

„Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, tu mir einen Gefallen. Madis Schulprojekt für den Physik-Kurs ist wohl nicht sonderlich gut angekommen und ich glaube wir beiden wissen, wer Schuld daran ist-„

„Oh bitte, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Dieser miese, kleine Wicht! Ich wundere mich noch immer, wie er Lehrer werden konnte. So etwas Engstirniges und Verbohrtes sollte man auf keinen Fall auf Kinder loslassen. Noch besser wäre es, wenn man ihn gleich der Menschheit vorenthält.“

„Rodney, unabhängig davon, was du von Madisons Lehrer hältst oder was du mit deinem Monster-Teleskop hast ausfindig machen können, Madison hat eine zweite Chance bekommen und es wäre wirklich sehr lieb von dir, wenn du ihr wieder helfen könntest. Nur lass eben deine Theorien aus dem Spiel, ja? Kannst du das bitte tun?“

„Jeannie, los komm schon. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Wir sind schon spät dran“, brachte Kaleb hektisch hervor, während er seine Frau mehr hinter sich herzog, als dass sie ihm folgte.

„Für dich tue ich doch alles“, stöhnte Rodney lächelnd.

„Also, nicht vergessen: Madi muss jeden Morgen etwas Obst zum Frühstück haben, das weißt du. Am Donnerstag hat sie einen Termin bei Doktor Paulsen, ich glaube sie verliert bald wieder einen Milchzahn. Am Freitag hat sie Ballet und-„

„Jeannie, bitte! Das weiß ich doch alles. Und außerdem hast du mir schon zuhause alles aufgeschrieben und es ist auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich um sie kümmere. Also, jetzt seht zu, dass ihr in den Flieger kommt, sonst könnt ihr die Strecke mit dem Auto hinter euch bringen“, unterbrach Rodney seine Schwester, die mittlerweile mit ihrem Mann am Check-In angekommen war und sich ein Ticket von Kaleb weiterreichen ließ.

„Ja, ja okay. Also, pass gut auf sie auf. Wir sind bald wieder da.“

„Werde ich. Du kennst mich doch.“

„Ich hoffe nur, das Haus ist noch an einem Stück, wenn wir zurück kommen“, scherzte Kaleb, was Rodney wieder zum Lachen brachte.

„Ich garantiere für nichts, aber ich gebe mir Mühe. Vielleicht werde ich ein wenig renovieren.“

„Untersteh dich!“, gab Kaleb ernst zurück, was Rodney wieder zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Habt einen guten Flug und meldet euch wenn ihr angekommen seid, ja?“

„Machen wir. Gib Madi einen Kuss von uns und sag ihr, wir bringen ihr eine Überraschung mit.“

„Und was ist mit mir? Kriegt dein Bruder keine Überraschung? Kein Andenken, kein Souvenir aus Seattle für den Babysitter?“

„Aber natürlich. Wir bringen dir eine Frau mit. Es wird wirklich langsam Zeit, dass du-„

„Jeannie bitte!“ entrüstete sich Rodney.

„Schatz, erstens, dein Bruder kann sich selbst eine Frau suchen, wenn er das möchte und zweitens, hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, dass du ihn nicht mehr verkuppeln sollst? Und drittens, es kam gerade der letzte Ausruf für unsere Maschine. Wenn wir uns jetzt nicht sputen…“ erklärte Kaleb und ließ den Rest des Satzes jedoch offen.

„Oh ja, okay. Also, bis dann, Mer, und pass mir gut auf unsere Kleine auf.“

„Keine Sorge und habt Spaß ihr zwei!“, rief Rodney winkend seiner Schwester und seinem Schwager hinterher, die mehr als eilig die Gangway entlang liefen.

Rodney wartete noch den Start der Maschine ab, aber als er nun auf seine Uhr sah befand er es für höchste Zeit, wieder nach Hause zu fahren, seine Nichte zu wecken und sie zu Schule zu bringen.  
Dann würde er sich noch diesen Möchtegern-Lehrer zur Brust nehmen, bevor er neue Materialien und Farben für Madis Schulprojekt einkaufen musste. Ganz zu Schweigen vom Abendessen, wobei er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, was er kochen sollte. Doch so wie er seine Nichte kannte, würde sie wieder auf seine mediterranen Hackbällchen bestehen.

 _-Na gut. Was soll´s? Soll sie sie haben-_ , dachte er sich, legte ein Lächeln auf. Richtung Hauptausgang gehend, sah er noch einmal kurz zur Flugplananzeige. Als er jedoch wieder seinen Blick nach vorne richtete, war es schon zu spät, einem Smokingträger auszuweichen, der es offenbar sehr eilig zu haben schien. Mehr noch. Beinahe grob packte dieser ihn am Arm und bugsierte ihn unsanft in Richtung Seitenausgang, der zum zweitgrößten Parkplatz des Flughafens führte.

„Hey! Was soll denn das? Was fällt Ihnen ein?!“

Zunächst völlig überrumpelt ließ Rodney es zu, einige Meter in Richtung Ausgang gezerrt zu werden, bevor er sich energischer zur Wehr zu setzen versuchte. Doch der Griff des fremden Mannes war nicht gerade schwach.

„Lassen Sie mich sofort los! Wer zum Teufel glauben Sie eigentlich zu sein, hm?“

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!“, entgegnete der Fremde und sah sich dabei ständig nach allen Seiten um.

„Dann kommen Sie in meine Praxis in der Lincoln Avenue, oder gehen Sie in ein Krankenhaus, aber lassen Sie mich los, Himmel noch mal!“  
Erneut versuchte Rodney, die Hand des fremden Mannes abzuschütteln. Doch es wollte noch immer nicht recht gelingen.

„Nein. Sie müssen mir einen Gefallen tun, bitte. Leben oder Tod könnte davon abhängen.“

„Oh bitte! Ihnen scheint es noch ganz gut zu gehen. Wohl zu gut. Jetzt … lassen mich los, verdammt noch mal“, gab Rodney entrüstet zurück und konnte sich endlich dem Griff des Mannes entreißen und bewegte sich schnell einige Schritte in Richtung Ausgang.

„Bitte, alles was Sie tun müssen, ist diesen Stick einem Mann zu übergeben. Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig“, versuchte ihn der Mann im Smoking aufzuhalten.

„Ich bin Arzt und kein Bote. Einen Botendienst finden Sie am Flughafeneingang. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihnen dort geholfen werden kann.“

„Nein. Hier geht es nicht um einfache Botengänge. Es … es ist wirklich sehr wichtig. Ich kann …“

Nochmal sah sich der Mann hastig und unsicher um, was Rodney wenige Augenblicke Zeit verschaffte, sich sein Gegenüber genauer anzusehen. Dunkle und vollkommen zerzauste Haare, grünbraune Augen, ein Smoking, der offenbar schon bessere Zeiten erlebt haben musste, denn einige Flecken und kleinere Risse waren schon zu erkennen. Sein Gesicht, das verschwitzt und ebenfalls verschmutzt war, zeugte von Hast und übergroßer Vorsicht. Ebenso auch die gesamte Haltung - als ob er um sein Leben fürchten musste.

„Ich habe nicht die Zeit, Ihnen alles zu erklären, aber Sie tun mir wirklich einen großen Gefallen, wenn Sie diesen Stick an den Mann in der Trainingsjacke am Terminal 5D übergeben.“

„Also, hören Sie mal, ich-„ versuchte sich Rodney herauszureden.

„Bitte. Mehr verlange ich nicht. Geben Sie ihm nur dem Mann in der Trainingsjacke an Terminal 5D. Sie brauchen nichts zu sagen und Sie brauchen auch nichts weiter zu tun. Es ist wirklich wichtig und alles worum ich Sie bitte.“

Nur Sekunden dauerte es, in denen Rodney dem Fremden nochmals in die Augen sah und die verschiedensten Eindrücke von Beharrlichkeit, Eile, Sorge, aber auch Aufrichtigkeit und Flehen entdeckte. Kurz haderte Rodney mit sich, dann gab er nach.

„Na schön. Geben Sie das Ding schon her.“

„Ich danke Ihnen. Sie erweisen Ihrem Land einen großen Dienst, Mister.“

„Doktor …“ berichtige Rodney automatisch.  
„… also dem Mann in der Trainingsjacke an Terminal 5d?“

„Ja. Nur ihm. Er wartet dort. Geben Sie es ihm einfach, das ist alles …“, erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Mann, sah sich noch einmal um und wurde wieder von Hektik erfasst. „Ich muss los. Ich danke Ihnen nochmals und bitte beeilen Sie sich.“

Mit einem letzten gehetzten Blick in die Runde verschwand der Smokingträger zwischen den Fahrzeugen auf dem Parkplatz. Rodney sah gerade noch, wie der Fremde das Tempo anzog und nun eher davon rannte, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er nun selbst spät dran war. Immerhin musste seine Nichte pünktlich in der Schule sein. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich um und machte sich murrend und stöhnend auf den Weg zu den Terminals.

„Unfassbar! Geben Sie es dem Mann in der Trainingsjacke an Terminal 5D. Sie tun mir einen großen Gefallen. Sie erweisen Ihrem Land einen großen Dienst!“ äffte er den dunkelhaarigen Fremden nach. „Bin ich hier in einem billigen Agentenfilm gelandet, oder was?“

Kaum fertig mit Murren und Meckern kam er auch schon am besagten Terminal an, doch was er dann sah, ließ sein Kinn nach unten klappen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“, entfuhr es ihm, als er auf das etwa zwanzigköpfige Footballteam starrte, dass in Trainingsanzügen gekleidet auf seinen Abflug wartete.

 

[Hier gehts weiter mit Kapitel 2!](http://shaharjones.com/2011/07/19/scarecrow-dr-mckay-rodneys-erster-fall/#kapitel2)

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Serienarbeit zu finden hier: http://shaharjones.com/fanfics/scarecrow-and-dr-mckay/


End file.
